Jakeson Woodrow Wilson
SPECIAL NOTE: '''This character has been officially abandoned, as Pesmaria is in a process of being remade. This character will be replaced for a much better one. '''Jakeson "Jake" Woodrow Wilson is the main antagonist in Just Cause: Pesmaria, a standalone expansion pack for Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Jake acts as the leader of Svarga's Gate and controls the entire nation of Pesmaria. History Jake was born in 1949, in the city of Mackson. His father was a WWII fighter pilot who fought in the Pacific campaign. However, shortly after he was born, his mother and father died in a fire. Unfortunately for Jake, he was left in the hands of abusive people. Once he got older, he ran away and left Mackson. On his travels, he met a group of outcasts in the countryside. These outcasts befriended him and taught him some life lessons. He loved his friends, but a rude old man came by and started to yell at Jake for no reason. In response, Jake beat him to death. A police officer noticed Jake's murder of the old man and arrested him. Jake was brought to the court and was offered two choices, go to jail or join the Armed Forces. Jake, being smart, choose to join the Armed Forces. While in the army, Jake was taught how to shoot a gun among other things. He eventually made it to the officer training program and completed it. Soon, he would become a general. In 1976, he was honorably discharged from the Armed Forces. He returned to the group of outcasts, but on the way there, he was run over by a car. Jake had a near death experience witnessing the Hindu goddess Kali, and she "told" him that she had become the supreme god and he was her avatar to fulfil; her vision of the world. He returned to the real world and believed he was the avatar. He managed to get back to the group of outcasts and formed Svarga's Gate. Forming Svarga's Gate He acted as the leader of the cult. For recruitment, he went to various outcasts and depressed people. Back then, Pesmaria went through an economic crisis which damaged a lot of people, so recruitment was easy. He also formed a "PMC" which acted as more like a militia than a PMC. As the cult got more members than the official political parties of Pesmaria, the government decided to raid their headquarters which was a big mistake, as the cult had already gotten popular with the citizens of Pesmaria who saw it as their escape from the depression of everyday life, and even some of Pesmaria's Armed Forces were members. In response, Jake initiated a takeover of the entire country, with the Pesmarian Armed Forces splitting into those who supported the cult and those who did not. This will prove pivotal to Jake's army as Jake managed to achieve a marginal victory. The original leader of the country was killed by Jake who then went on to become dictator of Pesmaria. Shortly after his takeover, a resistance was formed to counter the cult's takeover and return Pesmaria to democracy. Personality Jake is an insane, angry, misanthropic man who intends to punish humanity and put it back into line. His methods for this are quite brutal, as he does not enjoy being insulted by other people and swift death usually follows. If people get something wrong or are stupid, he scolds and yells at them. Despite this, he does have respect for his soldiers and even low-ranking cult members, he sees them as apart of humanity's "purification". If he is not already insane enough, he believes that he is not human and just a puppet of Kali. He attempts to explain this to Rico, but Rico himself responds with "you're insane". His insanity might've come from the abuse of his childhood. Trivia *He is named after the 28th president of the United States of America. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Religious Extremists Category:Dictators Category:Just Cause: Pesmaria